


Mais um dia

by Naishall



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naishall/pseuds/Naishall
Summary: Após um ano conturbado com o final do campeonato, Yurio agora se vê de volta aos treinamentos, mas uma ideia de Victor pode fazer com que seus planos mudem completamente, mais uma vez.





	1. Prólogo

Barcelona era uma cidade maravilhosa para se visitar em qualquer época do ano. Todo mundo que já teve a oportunidade de visitá-la dizia a mesma coisa, não importava se era inverno ou verão. A cidade era linda. Naquele momento era dezembro, a brisa era suave e o sol brilhava tão forte que muitas vezes ele pensou se não era melhor ficar entocado dentro do hotel. Uma pena que não tivesse ido à cidade para passear.  
Faltavam dois dias para a última grande competição do ano, aquela que diria se finalmente ele teria uma chance de continuar com um nome tão grande quanto o de Vikor Nikiforov, o patinador de vinte e sete anos que tinha tirado um ano da competição para treinar tanto Yuuri Katsuki quanto Yuri Plisetsky em suas performances opostas às suas personalidades.  
Todos estavam aproveitando para se divertir e curtir a cidade, mas, com as fãs que se auto chamavam de _Yuri Angels_ , era impossível para Yurio sair do hotel sem ser abordado por milhares de garotas usando orelhas de gatinho pedindo para tirar uma foto e dizendo como ele era um patinador incrível.  
Foi em uma fuga dessas que Otabek Altin, outro competidor das finais, apareceu com uma moto, o ajudando a sair um pouco do sufoco que suas fãs criavam ali. Otabek aparecera na hora que Yurio mais precisava de ajuda, quando ele mais precisava esquecer da competição.  
Ele levou o garoto até uma colina, com uma vista maravilhosa. Era uma forma de saírem daquele padrão de estarem perto dos outros competidores, a hora perfeita para esvaziar a cabeça e pensar em qualquer bobagem que não fosse patinação.  
\- Você não mudou nada, sabia? - o rapaz moreno olhava para a paisagem à frente. - Ainda é a mesma pessoa de cinco anos atrás.  
\- Cinco anos…? A gente já se conhecia?  
\- Yuri Plisetsky sempre teve os olhos de um militar russo. - Otabek riu. - Ele era a criança mais graciosa patinando, mas era só olhar em seus olhos que o sentimento mudava. - a expressão de Yurio mostrara para Otabek que teria que ser mais explicativo. - Eu participei de um treinamento de verão do seu treinador. Eu deveria treinar com os patinadores juniores, mas não consegui acompanhar os russos, então fui colocado na turma dos iniciantes. Só um aluno dessa turma se sobressaiu. - ele esboçou um sorriso. - O garoto com um olhar gélido o suficiente para que ninguém chegasse perto dele.  
Yuri sorriu com o comentário. Sabia que tinha o gênio forte, mas não se lembrava muito de como tinha começado em São Petersburgo. Lembrava da barriga doendo de ansiedade, dos olhares do treinador e das palavras que o homem gritava quase sempre para ele. Mas não se lembrava dos outros alunos.  
\- Depois de São Petersburgo treinei nos Estados Unidos, Canadá, até que finalmente voltei para o Cazaquistão. Amanhã eu quero ganhar pelo meu país.  
\- Por que você está me contando tudo isso? - o garoto tentava ao máximo não gritar, mas era impossível não ficar nervoso. - Nós somos inimigos, certo? Competidores.  
\- Eu sempre achei que nós fossemos parecidos. - ele se virou para o loiro pela primeira vez. - Só isso. - ele aumentou a voz, se igualando a Yurio. - Você vai ser meu amigo ou não?  
O vento fazia com que seu cabelo ficasse cada vez mais bagunçado, mas ainda assim Yurio não conseguia fechar a boca ou até mesmo não arregalar os olhos diante de tal pergunta. Otabek era conhecido como o competidor monossilábico, que não interagia com ninguém, nem mesmo nas entrevistas.  
Os dois estenderam as mãos, se cumprimentando. Depois daquilo, a loucura ficou cada vez maior.  
A noite tinha ficado ainda mais movimentada, com um jantar com os outros competidores, contando histórias e vantagens sobre a competição do dia seguinte. Até mesmo Otabek, que até então era tão calado, parecia conversar um pouco mais com as outras pessoas da mesa. Mas fora a grande revelação de Viktor que tinha deixado Yurio tão bravo,  
Não era possível que Viktor deixaria toda a sua carreira para servir como uma espécie de líder de torcida particular para Yuuri. Viktor ainda era um dos melhores patinadores da atualidade, e parecia algo de outro mundo a ideia de que deixaria esse título para viver em função de um patinador padrão para as competições.  
\- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! - Yuri dizia enquanto se aproximava do homem. - Você vai deixar a Rússia, um dos melhores ringues de patinação do mundo, para viver ao lado daquele _porco_ que só sabe viver de _katsudon_!  
Viktor se aproximou do garoto, sorrindo para ele e se abaixando, para poder ficar com os olhos na mesma altura que os do garoto.  
\- Você queria competir contra mim? - o ar de superior de Viktor deixava Yurio ainda mais irritado.  
\- Não seja tão cheio de si. Nem todo mundo almeja ser como você. Só vá logo. - Viktor ainda sorria para Yurio, segurando suas bochechas e tirando o cabelo de seu rosto, para que Yurio pudesse vê-lo por completo. - O ringue que você tem com aquele _porco_ é uma bosta. E eu ganharei a competição só para te mostrar o quão incompetente o dono dele é. - Yurio bateu no braço de Viktor, se soltando dele. - Me solte.  
Viktor passou cinco minutos em silêncio, apenas observando o mar e as gaivotas que sobrevoavam à procura de comida. Por mais que já tivesse ido à Barcelona várias vezes para as competições, essa era a primeira vez que a nostalgia parecia tocar o ex-patinador.  
\- Esse lugar me lembra Hasetsu. - Yurio disse em um resmungo, se afastando de Viktor. - Não me mande lembranças, me mande patinadores bons para que eu possa mostrar que nunca serão melhores do que eu.  
Viktor riu do garoto, deixando ele ir embora e continuando a apreciar a vista. Seria a última hora que ambos passariam fora dos ringues em Barcelona. Era um momento de relaxamento, mesmo que os nervos para a competição começassem a ficar ainda mais fortes.  
  



	2. Show 'em how we do it Downtown<

Por mais que as estações do ano mudassem, a Rússia sempre esteve da mesma forma. Era verão, o que significava que as pessoas estavam andando de regatas na rua, mas elas também estavam usando casacos grossos durante a noite, pois a temperatura caía drasticamente quase dez graus.  
Já tinha participado de duas triagens para serem escolhidos os melhores patinadores juniores regionais, o que significava que tinham se passado seis meses desde a final do campeonato mundial e nada parecia ter mudado. Ele poderia ter ganho todas as medalhas e ainda assim estaria sentindo o nervosismo do principiante de quinze anos que era ano passado.  
Praticamente todos os seus amigos passaram pela experiência de vivenciar uma competição e seguir em frente, mas era a primeira vez que Yurio teria que encarar tamanho desconforto em ter que se programar para ficar ainda melhor do que na sua estreia como patinador competitivo.  
Já era a quinta semana que Plisetsky não voltava para a casa, dormindo no ringue de patinação se fosse possível e sem que seu treinador soubesse. Yakov teria um ataque, não só cardíaco, se soubesse que seu melhor atleta estava testando seus limites físicos, já que os limites psicológicos já tinham sido ultrapassados haviam dois meses.  
Os olhos do garoto estavam fundos, escuros, e seu corpo já tremia, seus músculos já estavam no limite, Yurio já tinha passado por isso várias vezes durantes os anos, mas nunca fora tão forte quanto estava sendo naquele momento.  
Ele aguentou dar duas voltas em torno da pista de gelo, e então se moveu em direção à saída. Sentia o suor descendo pela testa, escorrendo pelas costas, mas ainda assim seu salto não estava perfeito, faltava ainda mais prática, mais perfeição para seus movimentos.  
Tentara de tudo para que conseguisse se aperfeiçoar em saltos quádruplos, para que sua nova performance tivesse uma técnica ainda mais impecável. Fora o que aprendera com as apresentações do ano anterior, que suas apresentações eram muito artísticas, mas faltava demonstrar mais a técnica.  
A frustração que o dominava o deixava cego para qualquer outra conquista adquirida nesses seis meses. Seja o fato de que estava tirando notas ótimas na escola, ou que agora o avô estava ainda mais próximo dele, Yurio tinha até mesmo deixado de brigar com alguns de seus antigos colegas de patinação russos, mas isso não era nada, próximo ao fato de que poderia se tornar um patinador perfeito.  
Lançou os olhos para a arquibancada e logo estava se jogando entre as cadeiras, sentido todos os músculos relaxarem por algum momento, sua perna estava tão dura que acreditava nunca mais conseguir relaxar aqueles músculos.  
Fechou os olhos, desejando se desligar de todo o barulho que as pessoas faziam, podia ouvir as garotas que treinavam ballet conversando sobre uma nova dançarina, assim como ouvia os gritos do treinador para algum dos patinadores mais velhos. Algumas pessoas falavam sobre trivialidades, mas o que chocou Yurio foi o barulho repentino das portas se abrindo e de gritos histéricos se movendo em direção ao barulho.  
\- YUURI! - a voz mundialmente conhecida falou. - Estou tão animado em te mostrar meu treino aqui!  
Plisetsky não pode deixar de notar o homem com quem havia discutido no dia da competição, ele andava no meio da pista, puxando o companheiro/namorado/noivo/atleta até onde o treinador se encontrava, enquanto praticamente todos do ringue haviam parado para cumprimentá-los.  
\- É tão bom vê-lo de volta, Viktor. - uma mulher de cabelos ruivos sorriu para ele, abraçando-o. - E também é maravilhoso conhecer o famoso Yuuri. - ela sorriu para o rapaz que estava ao lado de Viktor, também abraçando ele. - Seja bem vindo à Rússia.  
\- A pergunta que não quer calar… - começou o rapaz. - Onde está o ....?  
\- EI! - alguém gritou do outro lado do ringue. - O QUE VOCÊS FAZEM AQUI?  
Ele alinhou sua coluna e começou a andar, fingindo que estava tudo bem e que dali ele já podia emendar no treino mais forte que já praticou durante todos esses anos. Mesmo que estivesse arrastando seus pés, ninguém conseguia notar, visto que seu rosto já estava vermelho, seus punhos estavam cerrados e ele forçava a mandíbula.  
\- Achei que vocês ficariam no Japão. - ele disse em muxoxo logo em seguida.  
\- YURIO! - Viktor abraçou o garoto, o levantando do chão. Yurio mordeu a mandíbula de dor, mas Viktor achou que estava irritando ainda mais o adolescente. - Que saudades! Olha, trouxemos algo especial para você.  
Yuuri sorriu para o colega, entregando uma espécie de bentô que parecia muito quente para quem tinha viajado mais de doze horas para estar ali, sorrindo e parecendo saudável. Perto do moreno, Yurio parecia ter emagrecido ainda mais, sobrando apenas ossos para sustentar seu corpo.  
O garoto abriu o bentô, sentindo o cheiro de carne de porco que tanto sentira saudade. Mesmo que em São Petersburgo tivessem restaurantes de culinária asiática, nenhum katsudon russo se comparava ao katsudon preparado pela mãe de Yuuri.  
\- _ARIGATOU!_ \- ele gritou em agradecimento, começando a comer ali mesmo. - Está muito gostoso, Yuuri!  
Os dois observaram o garoto mais novo comer pelo menos metade do kastudon em alguns segundos, quase não mastigando direito a comida, com os olhos brilhando. Yuuri parecia muito feliz em ver o garoto comendo a refeição.  
\- Credo, Yurio!. - Viktor começou. - Você não tá se alimentando não?  
\- Estou sim. - ele dizia entre garfadas. - Mas faz muito tempo que não como um katsudon tão gostoso assim. - ele sentiu o rosto queimar. - Obrigado. - e forçou um sorriso para os dois.  
Viktor pulou para cima de Yurio abruptamente, o abraçando, enquanto chorava dizendo que era muito bom vê-lo sorrindo novamente por coisas bobas e não se deixando levar por ter que mostrar ser durão e chato como normalmente é.  
\- Sai de cima, Viktor. - o mais novo empurrou o mais velho. - Pra mim isso já matou a saudade. Pode voltar pro Japão já.  
\- Como eu posso voltar para o Japão, sendo que acabou de começar o verão na melhor cidade desse país? - Viktor comentou, segurando a mão de Yuuri. - Eu preciso te levar em todos os pontos turísticos, te mostrar os melhores lugares e te mostrar o churrasco russo: o shashlyk. - e então se voltou para o garoto mais novo. - E eu convidei todo mundo.  
Logo Yurio ouviu a porta do ringue se abrindo novamente, com mais gritos histéricos vindos da direção do barulho, era algo difícil de se acostumar. Ele se virou e viu os mesmos rapazes que haviam saído com ele ano passado, na noite anterior à última competição.  
\- Uau, esse lugar é incrível!  
\- Como pode aqui ser verão mas estar fazendo um frio do caramba?  
\- Quando vamos comer? Estou com fome?  
Logo todos eles estavam saindo do ringue de patinação e indo para qualquer lugar que Viktor apontava animado, contando várias histórias que ocorreram nos lugares, mesmo não sendo histórias russas, como quando Leonardo DiCaprio tinha parado para almoçar em um restaurante no centro da cidade e ninguém notou que era o ator.  
O grupo parecia estar maravilhado com Viktor e suas histórias, mas Yurio não conseguia prestar muita atenção no que o amigo falava. Existiam coisas mais importantes para falar do que “quem foi o último czar russo”.  
\- Foi longa a viagem? - ele perguntou para o rapaz ao seu lado.  
\- Não. - ele sorriu. - Você sumiu.  
\- É. - Yurio voltou a encarar o chão. - Esses últimos seis meses tem sido malucos. Eu venho treinando feito um louco e ainda não consigo chegar no que quero.  
\- AH, NÃO. - a voz de Viktor se sobrepôs. - EU NÃO QUERO NINGUÉM FALANDO DE COMPETIÇÃO. Hoje é dia de se divertir e não pensar no trabalho. - e ele sorriu. - Vamos, precisamos começar a comprar as coisas para o nosso shashlyk.  
Yurio não sabia como continuar a conversa. Se passara muito tempo desde que tinha saído com pessoas que se sentia à vontade o suficiente para comentar trivialidades. Para ele, a única coisa que existia em sua vida era a patinação e ele não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.  
\- Não espere a perfeição, Yurio. - Otabek disse. - Você tem muito mais a oferecer do que a porcelana. - e sorriu, voltando a conferir o seu celular.  
O grupo foi levado até um supermercado, comprando tudo o que era necessário para passar a noite conversando, comendo carne e bebendo. Nem parecia que esse mesmo grupo logo iria estar estressado pelas competições que estavam por acontecer.  
Eles se dirigiram à uma pequena floresta que ficava por perto, onde vários grupos também se juntavam para fazer seu shashlyk e jogar conversa fora. Era a época do ano que os russos mais gostavam, pois a neve já tinha acabado e agora eles podiam andar livres pela cidade, sem ter que se preocupar se a neve iria cair e atrapalhar seus planos. Mesmo assim, eles ainda tinham que estar preparados para as chuvas da época, que faziam os quarenta graus facilmente cair para treze. Até mesmo no verão a Rússia era gelada.  
Eles encontraram quatro troncos de madeira colocados de forma a fazer um quadrado para que a fogueira ficasse no meio e todos pudessem ver o rosto de todo mundo. Viktor logo correu para acender o fogo e começar a colocar algumas carnes na brasa, enquanto os outros sentavam e conversavam.  
Yurio foi até a caixa onde estavam as bebidas, pegando uma lata de cerveja para ele, se virando para os troncos novamente. Mas antes que começasse a andar, sentiu a latinha deslizar de sua mão e encontrou Otabek segurando a lata, sorrindo.  
\- Você acha mesmo que vamos deixar você beber? - ele riu. - Vai sonhando. Pode pegar a Coca- Cola. Ela é toda sua. - ele disse, abrindo a latinha e bebericando um pouco do líquido.  
\- Ninguém aqui vai tirar uma foto minha bebendo. - Yurio bufou. - Para de ser que nem o Viktor.  
\- Parece que o Viktor te incomoda, não é? - Otabek sorriu, indo se sentar ao lado do melhor amigo de Yuuri.  
O loiro bufou, pegando uma lata de coca e se encostando em uma árvore, um pouco afastado do grupo. Fazia tempo que não admirava o céu da Rússia, com suas poucas estrelas, por causa da cidade iluminada, mas sempre tinha aquela época do ano que a noite era muito especial.  
\- Viktor me contou que hoje o sol não irá se pôr. - Yuuri sorriu para o amigo. - Eu nunca vi algo assim antes.  
\- Na verdade, o sol se põe, mas não por completo. - Yurio bebericou o refrigerante. - Ele fica pra sempre entre aquelas duas montanhas. É bem legal.  
Yuuri sorriu, enquanto apreciava o lugar com o amigo. Mesmo antes da última competição, ele nunca tinha se sentido tão à vontade perto do loiro, o garoto sempre parecia irritado, constantemente chutava as coisas e falava palavrões, se vestia como se fosse um rebelde sem causa. Uma hora ele parecia muito animado com algo e no momento seguinte parecia que o ódio tomava conta dele e não o deixava apreciar as pequenas coisas que a vida nos dá.  
Viktor sorria enquanto falava com todos e assava as carnes, ele ria de comentários que os outros faziam sobre qualquer coisa que não conseguia ouvir e sentia até um pouco e inveja pelo homem que conseguia se sentir tão à vontade ao lado de todos os outros.  
Otabek estava sentado no meio de mais dois amigos, mas ele não falava uma palavra e algumas vezes esboçava um sorriso. Ele parecia muito reservado,n dava para saber se ele realmente gostava de estar ali no meio deles.  
Yurio também desejava ser assim. Oras, pelo menos assim conseguiria se comportar e não parecer um moleque malcriado e explosivo, além de mimado. Ele tinha batalhado para alcançar todas as suas conquistas, mas sentia que precisava aprender a controlar mais as suas emoções.  
Ele estava perdido em pensamentos quando percebeu que olhava diretamente para Otabek e o rapaz o olhava de volta. Novamente sentiu seu rosto queima, e voltou a olhar para as montanhas que estavam atrás deles, ficando de costas para o grupo.  
Já tinha se passado muito tempo depois da meia noite e o sol ainda estava no céu, iluminando o suficiente para que eles continuassem acordados, agora um pouco alterados, cantando músicas aleatórias e rindo.  
\- IT WASN’T LOOOOVE! IT WASN’T LOOOVE! IT WAS A PERFECT ILLUSION! - eles cantavam a todo pulmão, alguns rindo e outros mais gritando do que cantando.  
Yurio tomava cuidado para que os amigos não se machucassem. Esse era o problema em ser não só o mais novo entre eles, mas também por não ter a idade mínima para poder consumir bebidas alcóolicas. Quando eram só Viktor e Yuuri até que era tranquilo, mas agora ele tinha que prestar atenção em nove rapazes que tinham corpos perfeitos e pareciam estar molengas.  
\- Eu tive uma ideia! - Viktor falou, com o rosto muito mais vermelho que o normal e a voz meio mole. - Vamos criar coreografias para músicas pop e dançar amanhã no ringue. Será uma ótima forma de nos despedirmos.  
\- Eu topo!  
\- Já sei que música farei.  
\- Vocês mal esperam para ver… em grande _J.J. Style_! - outro deles disse, fazendo a letra jota com seus polegares e indicadores, colocando as mãos perto do rosto, como em uma pose.  
\- Então vamos voltar logo para o hotel e começar a preparar as coreografias. - Yuuri disse, rindo e se enganchando nos ombros de Viktor. - PARA O HOTEL! - ele disse, apontando para o lado oposto ao que deveriam ir.  
O caminho de volta foi tranquilo, ainda mais para o hotel. _Ainda bem que taxis existem._ Yurio pensou, enquanto ajudava Otabek a descer do carro. Apenas Viktor e Yuuri não tinham ido para o hotel, já que a grande graça da viagem era apresentar todos os lugares favoritos de Viktor para o rapaz, e obviamente sua casa seria um deles.  
Otabek não conseguia segurar o riso e parecia estar tendo um ataque ao mesmo tempo. Era muito estranho vê-lo animado dessa forma, ainda mais estando tão perto dele. Yurio conseguia sentir o cheiro do rapaz misturado com o cheiro do álcool que exalava pelas roupas e tentava, de alguma forma, encontrar a chave do quarto de Otabek.  
O rapaz também não o ajudava muito, não conseguindo mais ficar em pé, não sabia se era por causa da bebida, do cansaço ou dos dois, mas Otabek parecia ter desistido de subir até seu quarto, querendo dormir no sofá da recepção, se não fosse pelo olhar furioso que uma das recepcionistas tinha lançado sobre eles.  
Yurio já tinha tido todo o cuidado para levar o amigo até o quarto dele sem ter que incomodar os outros clientes do hotel, mas Otabek ainda tropeçava ou tinha ataques de riso enquanto eles andavam pelo corredor.  
A porta de madeira fora aberta e o rapaz fora praticamente jogado para dentro pelo mais novo, que fechou a porta logo em seguida, bufando.  
\- Ah, Yuri! - Otabek dizia enquanto tirava a camiseta. - Por que você é assim, heim?  
Por mais que tentasse não demonstrar, Yurio sentiu seu rosto queimar ao ver Otabek sem camisa. Era ridículo, pois já teria o visto dessa forma ou com roupas apertadas, milhares de vezes, mas dessa vez parecia diferente.  
\- Você falou que seríamos amigos, mas parou de falar comigo. - ele disse enquanto tirava o cinto da calça. - O que aconteceu, Yurio? O que eu te fiz?  
Yurio pensou em contar, mas na forma como Otabek estava, o rapaz nunca se lembraria do que seria discutido naquele momento. Seria vergonhoso para Plisetsky se a Rússia descobrisse qualquer coisa que ele ousasse falar dentro daquele quarto.  
Tudo ali parecia tão invasivo, e ele se sentia tão invasivo no mundo de Otabek, que o melhor a fazer fora ficar calado, enquanto o rapaz continuava a reclamar.  
\- Você não quer passar a noite aqui? - ele se jogou na cama. - Está muito tarde para você voltar para casa. - ele levantou, puxando um colchão extra que estava embaixo de sua cama. - Você pode dormir aqui. E usar uma das minhas toalhas para tomar banho, se quiser.  
Yurio sentiu o rosto ruborescer, e tentava a todo custo fingir que não estava acontecendo nada além do esperado. Talvez isso era o que se esperava da intimidade de um amigo. Dormir juntos, discutir coisas idiotas.  
\- Eu gostaria que você ficasse. - Otabek confessou antes de cair no sono.  
Yurio sorriu, se ajeitando no colchão extra, dormindo muito mais rápido do que esperava. Esse dia tinha sido muito mais longo do que tinha imaginado.  



	3. We both know I could learn a thing or two about beahving

O lençol e o colchão eram tão aconchegantes que pareciam abraçar Yurio e não querer que ele saísse do lugar, para que pudesse aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível ali, descansando o quanto pudesse se permitir.  
Ele limpou a baba que escorrera da boca até a bochecha, se levantando e coçando a cabeça, sentindo o seu corpo continuar pesando para que continuasse deitado. Quando juntou forças para se levantar, a primeira coisa que fez foi conferir Otabek em sua cama. E quando percebeu que estava sozinho em um quarto de hotel, com o rapaz sumido, Yurio sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.  
\- Otabek?  
O silêncio fora a resposta que precisava, nem do quarto, nem do banheiro, era impossível que o rapaz não tivesse ouvido seu chamado. Yurio buscou seu celular para ligar para os outros, quando viu que tinha recebido uma mensagem.  
  
_“Acordei e fiquei com dó de te acordar. Eu devo ter dado trabalho ontem, então resolvi deixar você descansar. Pegue tudo o que é seu, porque as portas trancam por fora, então quando você sair não tem mais volta. Estou no ringue, preparando a minha coreografia para a brincadeira de hoje.”_  
  
Ele se arrastou até o banheiro, tomou uma rápida ducha e partiu para o ringue. Teria muito o que treinar hoje, sem contar a brincadeira que Viktor tinha inventado. Ele já tinha uma ideia de que música dançaria, mas a coreografia seria complicada de montar tão em cima da hora.  
A grande sorte era que o ringue não ficava tão longe do hotel, mas a caminhada de dez minutos parecia se prolongar por não estar usando roupas adequadas para o calor de quarenta graus que fazia. Bem vindo à Rússia, onde no mesmo dia você pode morrer por estar muito quente ou muito frio.  
As pessoas na rua usavam roupas leves e confortáveis e vê-las andando, sorrindo e apontando para vitrines de lojas trazia ainda mais alegria para Yurio. Óbvio que Russos eram vistos como pessoas frias, mas olha o lugar que eles viviam, só dava para ser genuinamente feliz no verão, que acontecia durante um mês do ano apenas.  
Quando se está na escola, se aprende que o ano possui quatro estações, o que dá direito a elas para mudarem de três em três meses. Na Rússia existiam duas: um inverno de onze meses e um verão de um mês. Em um único mês ficava muito quente, depois, a medida que se aproximava dos meses de inverno o país ficava gradualmente mais frio, e a mesma coisa acontecia para a chegada do verão.  
Isso pensando na parte sul da Rússia, que é a mais povoada. Nem dá pra falar sobre como o norte é.  
Por conta do céu claro, o sol brilhando e o tempo ótimo para tomar um sorvete, era até triste saber que não iria aproveitar nada desse tempo, tendo que ficar o dia inteiro em um ambiente fechado, patinando.  
Ainda bem que isso era o que mais amava fazer em sua vida.  
Yurio entrou no ringue, buscando roupas novas em seu armário, e seguindo para encontrar com os amigos que pareciam animados, discutindo ideias sobre a brincadeira que Viktor tinha proposto.  
\- Yuri! - um dos rapaz falou. - Ainda bem que você chegou! Viktor ainda está com o Yuuri. - ele revirou os olhos, enquanto os outros riam. - Então resolvemos começar sem eles, mas está difícil convencer as pessoas a tocar nossas músicas.  
\- Suas músicas…? - o garoto abriu a boca. Não tinha como eles já terem pensado em tudo.  
\- É, o cara do som não tá querendo aceitar a nossa playlist. - um outro cruzou os braços, reclamando. - E ele parece não falar com ninguém que não fala russo. Fala com ele, por favoooor.  
Yuri revirou os olhos. Isso tudo tinha sido ideia de Viktor, como que eles podiam cair tão fácil na lábia do loiro e ainda assim estarem ali, com tudo pronto para começar. Então foi que Yurio percebeu as sacolas espalhadas pelo chão e pela arquibancada e as peças de roupas que eles seguravam.  
\- Vocês já programaram tudo? - o queixo de Yurio parecia estar colado no chão com a informação. - Droga! Eu já volto!  
Ele já tinha uma ideia muito clara do que iria fazer e de que música iria tocar. Precisava mostrar para Viktor que nada o faria perder o recorde que conseguiu no ano anterior e que também quebraria o recorde de Yuuri. Era isso que precisava fazer neste ano. Era por isso que estava treinando exaustivamente por uma semana, sem nenhum intervalo.  
Primeiro subiu para resolver o problema do senhor que cuidava das músicas que tocavam. Era verão, então não tinha muita gente lá dentro para patinar, o que era ótimo, pois significava que as únicas pessoas que subiram para pedir uma música especial foram seus amigos. O resto das pessoas estava curtindo o clima lá fora.  
Ele correu, escondendo a roupa que usaria para a dança em seu armário. Os colegas tinham deixado as fantasias na arquibancada, e as roupas pareciam cada vez mais cômicas. Era um momento para se divertir e não ter que pensar em collants coloridos, apertados e transparentes.  
A ideia era de não apresentar seus melhores passos e saltos, mas ainda assim inserir seus famosos saltos e pulos, finalizados com giros, que era a sua coreografia clássica. Yakov, Lillia e Viktor haviam ensinado muito a ele sobre como montar sua coreografia e seu programa. Essa era a hora de mostrar que ele podia se virar sozinho.  
Algumas pessoas já estavam sentadas, esperando os patinadores famosos começarem um show particular ali, ainda que aberto ao público. Se não fosse na Rússia, o ringue já teria sido fechado há dez minutos, devido ao tanto de gente que pudesse ter ido para prestigiar.  
Algumas meninas muito animadas comentavam sobre como os outros rapazes estavam, e Yurio não podia deixar de concordar. Todos pareciam bem, estavam relaxados e aparentavam estar felizes para que o Grand Prix começasse.  
Yuri conseguiria explicar o que estava sentindo usando de exemplo seus ex colegas de sala. Era o último dia de verão. O último dia de férias para os adolescentes. A escola volta amanhã e você se sente animado para voltar a estudar, ao mesmo tempo que triste pois não terá mais tempo livre. Era essa a sensação de Yuri.  
Podia ser o meio do verão, mas agora que começava o ano esportivo para o garoto.  
Quando a porta do ringue bateu, indicando que alguém tinha entrado, uma mistura de torcida com vaia, que deixou Yuri ainda mais irritado.  
Claro, havia coisas boas na Rússia, mas o país ainda não tinha aprendido que uma das melhores pessoas que a Rússia poderia ter era Viktor Nikiforov. O atleta de vinte e oito anos que inovava a cada competição, e que ainda era conhecido como o melhor patinador da atualidade.  
Mas nada disso importava, o que importava era que _talvez_ Viktor estivesse se relacionando com Yuuri, e isso era inadmissível no país. Ainda mais com leis tão claras, apontando Viktor como um criminoso. O que era ridículo pois Yuuri também teria que ser considerado um criminoso, e qualquer um que olhasse para a cara de Yuuri conseguiria ver que ele nem conseguia fazer mal para uma mosca.  
E nada disso importava porque era ridículo falar que Viktor seria um criminoso por amar quem ama e ele nem tinha oficializado nada com Yuuri, por mais que eles usassem alianças.  
Não que Yuuri também estivesse vivendo entre rosas no Japão. Yurio conseguia imaginar o japonês de vinte e três anos tendo que lidar com todos aqueles repórteres com perguntas de duplo sentido, que se negavam a entrevistá-lo por conta de seu relacionamento. Era um preconceito velado que eles viviam todos os dias e que Yurio achava de grande idiotice.  
Ele observava o casal que não sabia muito bem como reagir. Viktor sorria e acenava, mas ao mesmo tempo puxava Yuuri para mais perto, como se tentasse proteger o rapaz de qualquer ofensa que pudesse acontecer ali.  
\- CALEM A BOCA. - eles ouviram Yurio vociferar. - CALEM A BOCA, TODOS VOCÊS.  
Os olhos de Viktor se arregalaram. Todos os outros amigos tinham olhado para seus próprios pés. Talvez eles fossem deportados, mas o caso de Yurio poderia ser pior. O garoto correu para o vestiário, seguido pelos amigos.  
\- Yurio! - um deles gritou, o seguindo. - Espera!  
O garoto chutou o banco, derrubando algumas bolsas com roupas que estavam em cima. Ainda socou seu armário, se arrependendo no segundo seguinte, pois a mão começou a doer ainda mais, sem deixar marca nenhuma no metal.  
\- É um absurdo! - ele vociferava para quem quer que estivesse ali. - Viktor é um dos melhores atletas russos e eles o tratam dessa forma…  
\- Eles tem lá seus direitos, Yurio. - Viktor disse, arrumando o banco e se sentando. - Você acha que estou treinando no Japão só por causa do Yuuri? Lá pelo menos eu me sinto mais seguro. - as pessoas ainda os vaiavam ou ovacionavam - Bem, não vamos deixar as pessoas esperando. - ele sorriu. - Quem vai primeiro?  
J.J. resolveu ser o primeiro. O Canadense era amado por todos e se sentia confiante o suficiente para acalmar quem quer que estivesse mais nervoso com a situação lá na plateia. Nada que o _J.J. Style_ não resolvesse.  
A música de J.J. começou a tocar e algumas pessoas já começaram a rir. Ele entrou no ringue de patinação já dançando, se envolvendo com o ritmo da música, que cantava algo como _“Is it too late now to say sorry?”_ enquanto ele dava seus pulos triplos e piruetas.  
Até mesmo os outros rapazes riam da escolha da música, já que ela era, na internet, considerada o novo hino canadense, pelo tanto de vezes que a palavra “sorry” era falada. E até mesmo porque ela mostrava um outro lado de um artista que nunca parecia se arrepender de nada, ou até mesmo pedir desculpas.  
Todos percebiam os movimentos livres que J.J. fazia. Ao contrário do que sempre aparecia nas competições, agora ele parecia tão calmo que não era mais como se fosse o mesmo patinador que tinha feito uma música tema, com milhões de fãs ao redor do mundo que faziam a mesma pose que ele quando tiravam fotos.  
Um por um eles foram se apresentando, deixando por último Yurio, Viktor, Yuuri e Otabek. Yurio colocou um chapéu country rosa, enquanto sua música começava a tocar. Ele começou a patinar dando alguns chutes no ar, enquanto se empurrava para trás. A voz conhecida de uma cantora de pop começou a cantar, e todos começaram a ovacionar o garoto.  
_Just another way to prove I love you and it’s hard today…_ era como a cantora começava a música, e Yuri não podia evitar olhar para a reação da plateia ao ouvir aquela frase. Ele rodopiava enquanto ela repetia algumas palavras, e se movia delicadamente, diferente da última apresentação dele, Welcome to Madness, onde ele se apresentou dançando rock, com uma leve participação de Otabek.  
Ele usava todo o espaço que podia para criar uma repetição de movimentos que apareciam em sua mente. Ele não tinha programado uma coreografia, aquilo era puramente o que ele sentia. Alguns pulos duplos, triplos e até um quádruplo. O seu conhecido passo, tudo estava ali, combinado com o ritmo mais calmo da música e a voz da cantora.  
Incrivelmente, a música o acalmava, e ele conseguia ignorar qualquer barulho que vinha da plateia. Obviamente suas fãs estavam tirando fotos, gritando sobre a sua escolha sair do seu estilo musical. Mas era justamente a graça disso. Ou J.J. não teria dançado ao som de Sorry.  
Otabek continuava com sua expressão padrão para esse estilo de apresentação. Estava de braços cruzados e não conseguia tirar os olhos de Yurio, que passava de um lado para o outro girando e pulando, fazendo flips e tudo mais que o pequeno prodígio da patinação sabia fazer.  
Até mesmo Viktor conseguia perceber que esse Yurio que estava se apresentando não era o mesmo que ganhou a competição no final do ano anterior. Ele estava calmo, e parecia ter crescido, amadurecido. Não parecia mais o garoto mimado que queria que Viktor coreografasse uma música para ele.  
O garoto tentava não olhar para Otabek, mas era impossível não esperar alguma reação. Era justamente por isso que estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Sabia que era arriscado e até mesmo errado fazer isso durante uma apresentação, mas patinar era a única coisa que Yurio sabia fazer. Se existia uma forma de externalizar seus sentimentos, seria ali, no meio daquele monte de piruetas.  
Mas o rapaz continuava parado, apenas o acompanhando com os olhos, observando cada passo que Yurio fazia, sem demonstrar reação. Viktor, por outro lado, batia palmas no ritmo da música e sorria para o garoto, junto com Yuuri.  
_We both know I could learn a thing or two about behaving, but I love you, and after all, it’s just another day_ a cantora terminou de cantar, assim como a melodia da música foi chegando ao seu final. Seus pulmões pediam por ar, devido ao tanto que se movimentou. As pessoas o aplaudiam e Viktor sorria, quase chorando, dizendo que aquele era seu filho e que estava muito orgulhoso dele.  
Yurio revirou os olhos e saiu do lugar, buscando fugir de olhares irritantes e também para respirar mais calmamente. Não conseguiria se acalmar em um momento que o que mais desejava era gritar com todos aqueles que trataram Viktor mal.  
Ele se acalmou durante a apresentação de Yuuri, que dançava alguma música de abertura de um desenho muito conhecido no país, fazendo com que todo mundo risse de suas caras e bocas.  
Mesmo naquele momento, todos ali pareciam estar se abrindo um pouco mais uns para os outros, era como se estivessem deixando as máscaras de competidores caírem e criando relações mais estáveis e amigáveis. Nem toda competição precisa ser criada a partir de relações ruins entre os competidores.  
Yurio voltou para o ringue a tempo de ver a apresentação de Viktor. Yuuri olhava para o rapaz com os olhos brilhando de orgulho e o garoto conseguia imaginar todos os motivos para isso.  
Viktor tinha anunciado que não iria mais competir e que iria treinar Yuuri para as competições do ano anterior, além de coreografar duas músicas para os Yuris. Todos tinham acreditado que o homem tinha realmente se aposentado, até o último dia da Grand Prix, onde ele anunciou que voltaria para a próxima competição.  
A música que começou a tocar era de um grupo feminino coreano, falando sobre como elas estão apaixonadas por um rapaz, dizendo que cada vez que o vêem é como um ataque cardíaco e que queriam estar em seus braços. Era óbvio que Viktor dançava olhando para Yuuri, enquanto não só a plateia, mas também os outros patinadores, aplaudiam ao som da música, sorrindo.  
\- Eu não estou entendendo nada. - Otabek sussurrou para Yurio. - O que elas estão cantando?  
\- Eu também não sei! Eu só sei falar japonês. - Yurio deu de ombros. - Mas se faz sentido pros dois, então está valendo…  
\- Sobre a música… - Otabek começou a falar, sentindo o rosto ficar quente. - A sua apresentação foi ótima. - ele olhou para Viktor. - Ninguém esperava ver você dançando Gaga.  
Por um breve momento, Yurio sorriu, mas depois sentiu a irritação voltar. As pessoas esperavam o que? Que ele fosse dançar como todas as outras bailarinas de Lilia? Ou como ele tinha acabado de dançar na Grand Prix? Se era para ser algo diferente, que fosse uma música pop que falasse sobre os seus sentimentos.  
\- Você dançou bem. - Otabek continuou, mesmo sem tirar os olhos das piruetas de Viktor. - Vai mandar bem nas competições deste ano.  
\- Obrigado? Acho. - ele levou uma das mãos para trás da cabeça, coçando-a. - E você também, hm… Vai mandar bem esse ano.  
Otabek sorriu e Yurio sentiu um calor dominar seu corpo. Ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir ao ver o mais sincero sorriso, que fazia com que cada parte do seu corpo ficasse muito animada em poder conhecer essa outra face do rapaz. Uma face feliz, não tão fechada quanto ele normalmente é.  
O coração acelerou e por mais que Yurio já tivesse dançado, era como se novos sentimentos estivessem encontrando uma forma de fluir por ele. Era ridículo sentir o que estava sentindo, mas ainda assim não podia deixar de negar tudo isso.  
Suas mãos estavam suando, mesmo que frias, como se ele estivesse doente. O corpo todo estava se deslumbrando com esse novo sentimento, que, a cada segundo, parecia dominá-lo. Ele queria sair gritando, pulando, mas não podia fazer isso. Não queria querer sair pulando, ele tinha que pensar na competição e em como tudo aquilo poderia terminar.  
A música de Otabek começou a tocar e todos começaram a rir no mesmo segundo, era um estilo disco dos anos oitenta, com uma letra histórica. Otabek colocou um ushanka, aquele chapéu russo para o inverno, e começou a dançar no ritmo da música.  
A risada de Viktor foi tão sonora que Yurio não deixou de se aproximar, com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso de orelha à orelha.  
_There lived a certain man in Russia long ago, He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow. Most people looked at him with terror and with fear, but to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear…_ Era assim que a música começava. Yuuri e os outros riam mais pela música e performance de Otabek, mas para os loiros aquilo tinha ainda um sentido muito mais cômico.  
\- Não é possível que ele esteja dançando… - Yurio resmungava.  
A música começou a tocar o seu refrão, _Ra Ra Rasputin, Lover of the Russian Queen_ e então tanto Viktor quanto Yuri começaram a gargalhar. Otabek chutava o ar e pegava impulso para fazer seu combo de giros duplos, enquanto conseguia ouvir os dois rindo por causa da música.  
\- Eu não acredito que o Otabek está dançando isso. - Yuuri disse, rindo junto com eles.  
\- MELHOR PESSOA! - Viktor dizia enquanto secava as lágrimas que escorriam dos seus olhos de tanto rir. - Otabek! Eu só não falo que te amo porque o Yuuri vai ficar com ciúmes! MAS VOCÊ É INCRÍVEL!  
Todos começaram a rir do comentário de Viktor. Otabek continuava com sua nova série de giros e saltos, e mesmo que todos estivessem rindo, não podiam deixar de negar que Otabek era a pessoa para se falar de originalidade. Yurio não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, de cada movimento perfeito que ele fazia, de cada começo de salto perfeito e aterrissagem maravilhosa. Otabek era uma pessoa incrível, e isso o deixava ainda mais nervoso.  
A música acabou com Otabek deslizando pelo gelo até estar completamente deitado. Todos entraram no ringue para falar com ele, enquanto Yurio caminhava para o outro lado. Otabek se levantou, procurando o loiro baixinho, mas foi chamado por J.J., recebendo um abraço, perdendo qualquer sinal do garoto.  



	4. Today I won’t be so hard on me, I’ll walk alone down a different street

Antes mesmo da música acabar, Yurio fora em direção ao seu armário, para guardar sua roupa idiota.  
Sentia seu rosto queimar, mas não sabia muito bem se era de vergonha por ter dançado ou por causa da dança de Otabek. Com tantas músicas, como o rapaz pode escolher justamente aquela? E ainda bem na hora que Yurio tentou falar sobre seus sentimentos.  
\- YURIO! - a voz de Yakov dominava a sala. - O que foi isso?  
O treinador mostrava a tela de seu celular para o garoto, onde passava um vídeo dele com o chapéu rosa, dançando ao som de uma de suas músicas favoritas de Lady Gaga, mas que nunca contaria para ninguém que conhece a cantora.  
\- Você vai entregar seus passos fácil assim para todos? - o rosto de Yakov estava vermelho, e mesmo já tendo testado os limites do treinador várias vezes, nunca tinha visto o homem tão explosivo. - O que você fez foi muito irresponsável. - ele bufou.  
\- Bem, agora não tem mais volta. - Yuri deu de ombros.  
Não faria diferença alguma. Otabek não comentou nada a não ser sobre sua técnica. Se nada mais tinha tocado o rapaz, era porque Yuri ainda não era o patinador espetacular que tanto acreditava ser. Se não conseguiu demonstrar seus sentimentos pela patinação, ele sentia que deveria parar de patinar então.  
\- Não importa. - o garoto disse cruzando os braços.  
O treinador deu um passo, ficando de frente para o garoto e segurando o seu casaco, o levantando o suficiente para que pudessem ficar na mesma altura e olharem nos olhos. Ele respirava fundo, tentando se acalmar, mesmo que o rosto ainda estivesse mais vermelho.  
\- NÃO IMPORTA? Eu não passei os últimos seis meses te treinando pra agora você falar que não importa e entregar tudo de mão beijada. - ele bufava. - Você não é o garoto que eu treinei. - Yakov soltou o casaco que Yuri vestia, relaxando os ombros e ajeitando a sua roupa. - Sai da minha frente. Eu não quero te ver aqui hoje. Se eu descobrir que você voltou, você vai ter que lidar não só comigo, mas com Lilia também. - ele bufou novamente. - Dois dias, Yurio. Dois dias.  
\- Tudo bem! VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE SER O MELHOR TREINADOR, MAS NÃO É. SE VOCÊ FOSSE SABERIA QUE EU PASSEI A ÚLTIMA SEMANA PRATICAMENTE DORMINDO AQUI.  
\- O quê…?  
\- Toda essa dedicação sua é para criar um novo Viktor Nikiforov. E por que? Porque o verdadeiro cansou das suas merdas e foi treinar no Japão. - Yurio juntou tudo o que estava no armário, batendo a porta ao fechar. - _Da Svidanya_ , Yakov.  
Suas pernas estavam tremendo, suas mãos suavam tanto que suas coisas estavam escorregadias. Cada passo dado era uma dor à mais que sentia ao ter que se forçar a fazer algum movimento.  
O garoto andava a passos largos, tentando alcançar a saída do local, mas a cada passo que dava, mais distante a porta ficava. Ele já não conseguia ver direito ao seu redor, mas sabia que era mais pela raiva que sentia pela situação do que por qualquer outro motivo.  
Otabek entrou na sua frente, mudando a expressão de sempre para a de alguém assustado. E então a visão de Yurio escureceu totalmente.  
Ele acordou no mesmo local que tinha acordado de manhã. O lençol ainda era tão macio que o abraço agora também parecia um amparo. Ele se sentia livre, apesar de tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Será que ele também teria que parar de treinar na Rússia? Mas como que seu avô ficaria?  
Levou as mãos à testa, sentindo uma dor intensa no local. Teria batido a cabeça quando caiu? Ele caiu no chão? O que aconteceu para estar ali? Como…?  
\- Ah, você acordou. - a voz era baixa.  
Yurio sentiu algo caindo na sua barriga, e quando se sentou para olhar o que era, uma barra de nutrientes estava ali. Cheia de castanhas e óleos que o faziam querer desistir de comer de uma vez por todas.  
\- Você tá sem comer por quantos dias? - Otabek disse sério, se sentando na ponta da cama.  
\- Eu…  
\- Yurio… Não se sabote. Você é muito bom para isso.  
\- Obrigado.  
\- Me prometa que se você sentir que não aguenta mais, você vai me ligar. Se você continuar sem comer, sem dormir direito…  
\- Otabek, eu…  
\- Não precisa se desculpar. Pelo menos, não comigo. Existem outras pessoas com quem você precisa conversar. - O garoto fez uma careta. - Não precisa ser agora. - ele fez uma longa pausa enquanto o menino terminava de comer a barrinha. - Agora você podia ficar aqui.  
Yurio sentiu seu rosto queimar e olhou para baixo, o suficiente para que seus cabelos caíssem e cobrissem seu rosto por completo. Sua garganta secou e sentiu que o ar ficou parado ali, se forçando contra a garganta, fazendo com que doesse.  
Não era o momento ideal para falar nada. Qualquer coisa que falasse poderia resultar em uma série de coisas que não queria ter que lidar naquele momento. As competições estavam chegando, era sua chance de brilhar e quebrar recordes novamente. Ele não podia se deixar perder assim.  
Mas o rapaz que estava em sua frente era tão silencioso que Yurio se sentia à vontade ao seu lado. E ele demonstrava preocupação com ele, como um verdadeiro amigo. Talvez Otabek tivesse uma namorada, mas Yurio nunca teve coragem de perguntar. Era uma parte da amizade que ele nunca soube lidar muito bem, com as trivialidades.  
\- Tá tudo bem. - Otabek disse, tocando em uma perna de Yurio. - Então… O que sugere fazer?  
\- A gente pode pedir pizza e ver um desenho qualquer. - Ele sorriu. Era estranho sentir seus músculos faciais fazendo força para que o sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto. - Ou algo assim.  
Eles optaram por logar em um serviço de streaming e ver o primeiro seriado de comédia que fosse recomendado para aquela conta. A série era sobre uma mulher que acabara de morrer e descobre que está neste lugar bom, porém, ela fora confundida com uma moça de mesmo nome, e agora finge que é uma boa pessoa para continuar neste lugar.  
Eles pediram duas pizzas, porque sempre há espaço para mais pizza e também porque a ideia era maratonar todos os episódios e esquecer que logo estariam lidando com o grande estresse de ter que competir pelo ouro.  
Já estavam lá para o terceiro episódio quando Otabek se ajeitou na cama ao lado de Yurio, para que os dois ficassem confortáveis para assistir ao resto do programa. As situações eram realmente hilárias, e em vários momento Yurio pode notar Otabek rindo.  
Ele sentia o coração disparar. O rapaz abria um sorriso e movia o corpo todo para rir. Algumas vezes o rapaz não conseguia segurar e acabava por gargalhar. Era um som tão puro e delicioso de ouvir que ele sabia que guardaria esse som para sempre em sua memória.  
Sabia que algumas vezes Otabek o pegava o observando e ele movia seu olhar para a televisão novamente, buscando não levantar suspeitas de que não prestara atenção alguma na história até o momento.  
O rapaz se acabava de rir com as situações da série. Eram personagens muito diferentes que criavam situações malucas para viver, mesmo já estando mortos. Não dava para segurar reações ao que eles fariam.  
-O.K. - Otabek disse, pausando o episódio. - Você não está gostando.  
\- Claro que estou!  
\- Você não riu até agora! É impossível que nem com essa descoberta você tenha achado graça.  
\- Eu achei, eu só… não sou muito de rir.  
\- Sei.  
O silêncio voltou a dominar o ambiente. Yuri sentia que já era hora de partir, mas desejava poder passar mais uma noite ali, se divertindo.  
\- Quer ver outra coisa?  
\- Não! Você está adorando essa série. Vamos continuar.  
\- Yuri…  
\- Sério. Vamos, eu quero muito saber o que vai acontecer agora.  
Otabek encarou o garoto. Não conseguia dizer se Yuri estava sendo sincero com ele, ou só estava querendo retribuir algum favor. Mas a companhia do garoto era muito boa para criar coragem e pedir para que ele saísse. Não era assim que ele queria terminar seus dias antes da competição.  
Yuri era um garoto muito bom para se ter por perto, ele pode ser explosivo, mas também te inspira a sempre continuar de cabeça erguida, e vai te ajudar quando não se achar bom o suficiente. Ele sabe como falar com as pessoas, coisas que Otabek nunca será capaz. Era bom ter um amigo como ele.  
\- Se você morresse, você acha que iria para o lugar bom ou para o lugar ruim? - Yuri quem perguntou, surpreendendo o rapaz.  
\- Por que eu iria para o lugar ruim? Eu sou uma pessoa muito boa!  
\- De acordo com o seriado você é uma pessoa mediana. - ele mostrou a língua para o amigo. - Certeza que eu iria para o lugar ruim. Eu sou babaca com todo mundo.  
\- Você não foi babaca comigo.  
\- Ainda! - Yuri riu. - Se prepare, um dia eu posso estourar com você.  
\- Espero que esse dia demore.  
\- É. Mas então… Vamos calcular as suas ações para ver se você realmente iria para o lugar bom. Vamos começar por… Você é uma pessoa educada? - ele nem esperou a resposta. - Sim. Você se preocupa com o meio ambiente?  
\- Claro!  
\- Blé. Acredita no aquecimento global?  
\- Você não?  
\- Aquecimento global é uma teoria conspiratória de cientistas americanos para que a gente acredite em mais alguma coisa que os Estados Unidos criou. - ele ficou em silêncio, sorrindo em seguida. - Claro que é real, Otabek. Quem não acredita nisso?  
\- Tr…  
\- Não responda. Foi retórica.- os dois riam. - Continuando, vamos para um assunto mais importante. Quantos corações você já quebrou?  
\- Isso é importante?  
\- Claro que é! Um término fala muito sobre você.  
\- Como se você soubesse o que é ter um relacionamento!  
\- Por que eu não saberia?  
\- Olha a sua idade. Você acabou de aprender a andar.  
\- Você só é três anos mais velho que eu! Cala a boca. E não fuja da pergunta.  
\- Mas você acabou de me mandar calar a boca.  
\- Touché. - Yuri riu. - Então…  
\- Ok. Quantos corações você já quebrou? - Otabek perguntou. - E não vale falar o das suas fãs. Não estamos falando sobre elas.  
\- Nenhum? - Yuri estava pensativo. - Bem, podemos dizer que eu quebrei o coração do Yuuri quando ganhei a medalha de ouro no Grand Prix e não deixei Viktor beijar a medalha de ouro dele. Talvez minha missão na Terra seja atrapalhar o Yuuri.  
\- Talvez a minha missão na Terra seja te impedir de atrapalhar o Yuuri.  
\- Impossível! Aquele japonês tem muita cara de babão pra você ajudá-lo. Você tinha que me ajudar. A atrapalhar o Yuuri, no caso.  
\- Aham. Essa briga eu não compro.  
\- O Yuuri tem o Viktor para ajudá-lo.  
\- É, mas o Viktor é praticamente o esposo do Yuuri, né? E, no caso, nem seu namorado eu sou.  
Yurio sentiu seu rosto ferver. Deveria ter ido embora quando teve a chance, agora era lidar com os comentários que teria que ouvir pelo resto da noite.  
Otabek se aproximou de Yuri, ficando frente a frente do garoto, tirando as mechas de cabelo que cobriam seu rosto. O rosto do rapaz estava vermelho como o do garoto, e seu coração batia tão rápido quanto.  
\- Mas… Talvez…  
Não teve tempo de falar mais nada. Nem Yurio conseguia entender como poderia ser tão impulsivo ao ponto de não esperar Otabek terminar de falar, e já estar pressionando sua boca contra a dele.  
O seu coração já estava em sua boca. Batia tão rápido e tão forte que não conseguia ouvir os barulhos ao seu redor, muito menos seus pensamentos. Estava tomado pela sensação ótima que era ser beijado por Otabek. Quando ele percebeu, se afastou do rapaz.  
O rapaz olhou para Yuri, como quem procurava alguma resposta para sua pergunta mais crucial. Ao perceber a resposta, Otabek fora quem se aproximara, agora puxando Yuri para perto de si, levando uma de suas mãos à nuca dele e o beijando, sendo, dessa vez, mais decisivo.  
\- Eu não sabia…  
\- Bem, eu também não. - Otabek disse. - Mas aqui estamos nós.  
\- Ah não. - os olhos de Yuri estavam arregalados. - Será que isso foi errado?  
\- Por que?  
\- Primeiro porque nós vamos competir no Grand Prix. Segundo porque…  
\- Não parece errado pra mim. Mas se parece errado pra você, a gente não faz mais.  
\- NÃO! - Yuri limpou a garganta. - Eu quero, erm, eu quero continuar fazendo isso com você. Mas aqui não parece adequado.  
\- Nesse hotel?  
\- Nesse país. Eu não quero ver você passando o que o Yuuri passa quando viaja com Viktor. Quer dizer, eles são o casal perfeito, passam por todas as adversidades juntos, mas eu não quero ver gente te tratando mal.  
\- Então você quer que eu seja o seu namorado!  
Yuri sentiu seu rosto queimar. Ele desviou o olhar, não sabendo muito bem nem como explicar para Otabek que aquela teria sido a primeira vez que ele tinha sido beijado. Só de ter que falar sobre isso já o irritava.  
\- Tudo bem. - Otabek exclamou. - Não precisa ser agora. Mas um dia, quem sabe. - e sorriu, se levantando. - Mais pizza?  
Yuri assentiu, pegando mais um pedaço e passando o resto da noite em silêncio, enquanto Otabek continuava a assistir sua nova série favorita.  
O pior de todos os problemas sempre fora acordar. Primeiro tinha o fato de que dormir era um luxo para ele, sem contar que são oito horas que poderiam muito bem ser aproveitadas para outra coisa que não ficar imóvel. Mas esses lençóis eram muito convidativos a continuar.  
Otabek ainda dormia, então Yuri andava delicadamente pelo quarto, pegando suas coisas e saindo de lá sem fazer com que o rapaz acordasse. A última coisa que precisava era ter que lidar com Otabek àquela hora da manhã.  
Era hora de encarar a realidade e voltar para o ringue, pedir desculpas à Yakov e dar o seu melhor. Era assim que o seu relacionamento com o treinador funcionava. Os dois sempre discutiam, mas Yurio sabia que seu treinador só desejava o melhor para ele. Nem que isso fosse passar o resto do dia descansando.  
Ele resolveu fazer um caminho diferente, um pouco mais longo, para colocar as ideias no lugar. Era muito o que pensar, mas não sabia muito o que poderia fazer. O céu continuava claro e tão limpo que até chegava a ser triste ter que passar o dia confinado em um ringue de patinação.  
Yakov o esperava na frente do ringue. Antes mesmo que Yuri abrisse a boca, o treinador já o confortou sobre a discussão do dia anterior. Confessou que sabe que o garoto tem muito mais potencial do que ele aparenta e que ele irá longe na patinação artística.  
\- Vamos, você tem muito o que ensaiar para amanhã.  
\- Nem dá pra acreditar que as primeiras provas já são amanhã.  
\- E você precisa comer e descansar, senhor. Você acha que Viktor foi longe como? Todo santo dia o garoto comia um prato enorme de comida. - Yakov olhou para Yuri. - Vamos, antes que você exploda novamente.  



	5. Epílogo

A Espanha era um país muito lindo, e Barcelona era uma cidade amável, mesmo com todo o caos que os cidadãos viviam com a eterna busca entre a separação da Catalunha com a Espanha.  
Era o mesmo hotel, com basicamente as mesmas pessoas concorrendo ao primeiro lugar. Não havia nada novo, nada diferente. O lugar que estava dava vista às montanhas, e era de tirar o fôlego. Só de admirar a paisagem ele se sentia mais calmo.  
Alguém parou ao seu lado e, sem falar nada, passou o braço pela sua cintura, se aproximando de Yuri.  
Ao se virar para a pessoa, percebeu que o rosto dela estava muito próximo do seu, os olhos observando cada detalhe que existia em sua pele. Ele então fechou os olhos, quebrando o pequeno espaço que existia entre suas bocas.  
O sentimento ainda era o mesmo. O coração batia tão rápido que não conseguia ouvir os comentários das pessoas ao redor. As mãos suavam e as pernas estavam fracas. Era como se seu corpo estivesse passando novamente pela grande fase das descobertas, e todos esses sentimentos eram novos para ele.  
\- Descansou? - Ele perguntou.  
\- Como que eu iria descansar, sabendo que você estava tão perto de mim novamente? - O rapaz sorriu.  
E os dois apreciaram a vista, antes da competição caótica começar por mais um ano.  


**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi escrita inspirada na música Just Another Day da Lady Gaga.  
> Espero que tenha ficado a altura, foi a primeira vez que escrevi uma fanfic nesse formato e com esses personagens.


End file.
